godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megalon (MLP)
Megalon (メガロ, Megaro) is a giant insectoid robot kaiju who first appeared in the 1973 Showa Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Megalon. He is a member of King Ghidorah's Alien faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He and his Alien faction members and Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth season and he became one of the main protagonists and a member of Kiryu's Global Defense Force faction. History Showa ''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' Concealed in the depths of the great lands of Seatopia, a living god sleeps. Laying in slumber within his sculpted frame, an untapped power that is unequalled coleuses. Revered as the symbol of Seatopia's Kingdom, the giant was worshipped daily. But the prayers in his name were never as strong as when the Changelings of the undersea city challenged war against the surface dwellers. Calling and pleading with the creature, they shouted for revenge on the lands of Equestria. For their ignorance, the ponies will die and their blood would run in great torrents in flashing rivers. Screaming for their savior, the god awoke and shrieked into the sacred lands. Then in a blinding act of speed took to the air and began his ascension to the surface. It did not take the insect beetle long to tunnel through the layers of rocky strata and soon he made his presence felt. Attacking with unrelenting fury, tanks, jets, and ponies met their fates. All being crushed at the burning standards of the rampaging creature. The road of Equestria's survival looked grim, until the intervention of a robot. Originally captured and controlled to lure Megalon to his targets, Jet Jaguar gained freedom. Striping the bonds of his Seatopian controllers, through the help of his creator, the robot grew to a massive size and prepared to battle. Assaulting the armored creature with a fury of punches and kicks, it seemed that the light at the end of the tunnel would be realized. But more tricks were yet to be revealed. Seeing that trouble could arise from their strayed robot, the queen of Seatopia quickly sent word to the colony of M Space Hunter Nebula Changelings for Gigan. Adding in their struggle, the cyborg arrived on Earth and changed the tide of battle. Double-teaming the hapless Jet Jaguar, the evil duo were about to literally shred that humanoid machine to pieces when Godzilla arrived on the scene. Beckoned by the pony made machine earlier, the leviathan turned the battle once again and for the final time. Alarmed and fearful, Gigan retreated to space, leaving his ally at the mercy of the terrestrial heroes. Bashing the god a bit more, Megalon finally was given a breather in which he took the opportunity to flee. Diving back beneath the ground, heading back to Seatopia, where he has since stayed at bay. Galery Megalon (1).jpg Megalon (2).jpg Megalon (1973).jpg|Megalon in Godzilla vs. Megalon Category:Vilains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju